


Frozen Flower

by ProMantis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMantis/pseuds/ProMantis
Summary: A series of one shots about Chopper and Robin
Relationships: Nico Robin/Tony Tony Chopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. I need to confess

It was quiet on The Sunny. Everyone had left to go on an island they had found, everyone but Chopper. He stayed behind so he can arrange his tools and medicine for when the others return. He made sure to prepare a lot of bandages for a certain moss ball. But what he wasn't prepared for was Robin. She had found ruins of an old city on the island and she went into one of the buildings. She was distracted by an old clay doll she had found in the building when a piece of said building fell on her. Luffy, the man who accidentally caused it, and Nami carried her barely conscience self to Chopper.

Chopper was nervous when she came in. Not because of the damage, he had seen worse due to Zoro being Zoro, but it was Robin of all people. It wasn't like he didn't feel comfortable with helping a woman. He had done it before with Nami, Vivi when she was with them, Mocha, even an entire civilization. It was something personal, a crush. He had developed it during Skypiea and it grew after that. He felt it would be awkward for him to do work on woman he had a crush on. It wasn't easy for Robin either.

She had developed feelings for him after Enies Lobby. She was nervous since one of the gashes she got was on one of her breasts. But she was bleeding out and needed surgery. After an awkward hour of her holding in gasps and him hiding nose bleeds, it was complete. She would need to stay there for a while as moving to much could open the stitches but she would be okay.

Chopper slid down next to the bed out exhaustion. He felt more tired than ever. The last time he felt tired like this, Zoro had decided to challenge an entire bar and came back covered in cuts and blood. 

"This is the worst" Chopper thought to himself. "This would have been easier if would have just admit to her my feelings. But i'm too scared to. What if she rejects and thinks less of me. I don't want her to hate me. I-" then he felt a hand on shoulder. "Chopper, do you really love me?" Robin said. He realized that he was thinking out loud and now he wants to just sink into sink in the floor. "I-I-I'm sorry" he said, trying to explain himself. "I was j-joking. i d-didn't mean an-anything i s-s-s-said." Before he continued, a hand came out of the floor and covered his mouth. "Chopper, its okay" Robin said in a comforting voice "I feel the same way". 

Chopper's fear gets slowly replaced by joy. He want to kiss her but couldn't cause of the state she was in. So he hugged arm that once stopped him from speaking. It wasn't much but for him, it was everything. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay there forever.

Then the door slams open, startling Robin and Chopper. "Chopper, Zoro got in fight with a huge beetle," Usopp said carrying said swordsman on his back "he lost". "I didn't lose," snapped Zoro "I let it win!". "You have a hole in your gut" Yelled Usopp. Robin started laughing to herself while Chopper was yelling at Zoro for being reckless. This was the beginning of a relationship that would stand the tests of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever i get writers block from writing ANJ or Forgive Me, like now, i will update to get the creative juices flowing.


	2. The Green-Eyed Chef

Sanji walked to the Sunny's garden, a plate of drinks in his one hand and a towel in the other. He had given Nami her drink and was heading up there to hand Robin hers. He hummed a small tune that he had made to serenade her. But when he got there, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

He walked down from the garden and passed by Chopper's room.

He then heard her laugh. He looked into the window on the door to the office and her with Chopper. He thought she was just there for a check up or maybe she got hurt when she was gardening. Then he saw the 2 kiss each other. He dropped the plate and drinks.

He felt anger that he had never felt before, even when he dealt with ass hats like Absalom or Mr. 2. He wanted to kick the door down. He wanted to kick the little raccoon dog across the New World, all the way to Raftel. But he didn't. Instead, he came up with a plan. One that will break them apart.

He walked towards the mess hall where the others were eating and walked in with a shit-eating grin. He walked into the kitchen and began to do what he does when he has an idea: cook. The rest of the strawhats noticed the blonde chef cook and Nami, the only one who has seen him like this once, began to feel nervous. Meanwhile, Luffy smelled meat being cooked and his stomach growled.

The chef had finished his "Anger Steak" and slid it across the table to Luffy. Before Luffy could shove the whole steak, Nami grabbed it and yelled at Sanji "What are you plotting?". "Nothing" he said "Nothing at all. Can't i just make a meal for my captain?". "Yeah, Nami" Luffy yelled "NOW GIVE ME THE STEAK". "No, not until he says what's on his mind". Sanji looks to the floor then smiled another shit eating grin "I discovered our doctor and archaeologist are dating". Then the room erupted in laughter.

"Really, curly-brows. That's why you are mad" Zoro said in an out of breath voice. "Yeah, that is SUPER petty" Franky said.

"Wait, aren't you surprised" Sanji said in a surprised voice. "No, we already knew" Luffy said while eating the steak. Nami realized the steak was gone and punched Luffy, leaving a massive goose egg, before telling Sanji "That is so sad that you would try to embarrass them like that".

"Wait, HOW DID YOU KNOW" Sanji yelled out of confusion. "They go on dates, for starters" Brook said as he wiped the tears he shed when he laughed. "Chopper asks for money so he can buy gifts for her" Nami added. "They have pet names for each other" Usopp yelled.

Sanji looked defeated and walked out, where he was met with Chopper and Robin.

"Sanji, why did you do that?" Robin asked Sanji. He looked away and tried to walk to the men's quarters but was blocked by a wall of hands. He turned around and asked to be let through, Robin denied. Chopper then spoke up "Please, Sanji. I don't want to be enemies. Please answer the question". Then Sanji spoke "Why". Robin asked him please continue.

He extinguished his cigarette and continued "Why do good things happen to everyone else but me. I ran from my dad, almost starved, had my home wrecked by an angry pirate, was in hell for 2 years, and had leave someone who loves me or i think loves me. But yet i am the one to get forgotten. My wanted posted is a joke, every knows my full name, and now i am not gonna be the first one to get a girlfriend. I lost to a reindeer, A REINDEER. AM I JOKE THE WORLD. JUST SOMEONE FOR FATE TO MESS WITH?." 

Chopper and Robin stared at the grown man in front of them having a nervous meltdown.

Robin then, using one the hand on the wall, slapped him. He stopped and stared at her before she spoke "Don't say that stuff again. Just because you weren't first doesn't mean you will not find someone". She then let the hands disappear and then she grabbed Chopper's hand and they walked off. Not before Chopper said something that stuck with him.

"Maybe you can try to marry Pudding again after our journey ends". Sanji stood up and walked up to the garden. He lit another cigarette and stared at the moon. As he stared, he thought to himself 'Thanks, Chopper. Maybe i can".


	3. A Trip to Remember

It was over. Luffy is now the pirate king, Zoro claims the title of Greatest Swordsman in the World, the All Blue has been found, Usopp is now the most feared man in the world, The Sunny has made it's way around the world, Brook and Laboon are reunited, Fishman and Human relations are going well, and they had done all this in the span of a year.

Yet 3 hadn't finish their dream. Nami hadn't made a map of the world, Chopper is still not the all-curing medicine, and Rio Poneglyph was not on Raftel.

The 3 decided to temporarily leave the Strawhat pirates to finish their dreams. Nami had gone by herself, claiming she was strong enough to survive alone. Meanwhile, Robin and Chopper decide to stick together. After Franky builds them a small yet decent sized boat for the 2, they set off to finish their dreams. An island near the Raftel that is said to hold a cube of gold surrounded by herbs that cure anything.

The fog was thick around their small vessel. It was thick enough for Sanji to cut and cook. But it didn't matter. They had gotten close to the island and they were not giving up. Chopper was on top of the small boat's cabin, taking a small catnap. Meanwhile, Robin was writing in small blue book that contained there journey from the departure from Raftel to now. The journey had been rather uneventful. Some run ins with Navy ships was the only highlights of the book.

Despite being in the New World, they had encountered neither another pirate crew nor a sea king. The trip felt more like an errand than an adventure. But the 2 loved it.

They had treated the quiet moments like a getaway while treating the rare Marine attack as ways to work on attacks together. When they slept, they snuggle in the only bed on the ship. When it time to eat, they would cook together so they could find something they could enjoy. Chopper and Robin couldn't have been happier.

That all changed one day....

As Chopper awoke from his slumber, he noticed someone standing on the ship's wheel. The wheel did not move, as if the person didn't weigh anything. Chopper jumped and yelled out in terror at the person he assumed was a ghost. Robin dropped her pen and threw open the door to the cabin. "Chopper, is everything alright?!?!" She yelled at her fuzzy boyfriend. "G-g-g-ghost!" the Reindeer doctor yelled out. She ran up the stairs that lead to the Cabin's roof that also contained the steering wheel. When she arrived, she witnessed the figure jump of the wheel and in-front of the Archaeologist.

The figure was skinny fellow wearing a brown and yellow checkered body suit. They wore red glove with a small amount of frills at the end and curled shoes with a bell at the tip of the shoe. The being had also wore a permanently smiling mask and a jesters hood on. The being seemed not be alive as it was not breathing, yet here it was. Staring into Robin's eyes with a malicious intent in his covered eyes. She felt a fear that she only felt at Enies Lobby.

The fear of death.

The man's hands began to approach Robins throat. He wanted to choke the woman and she could do was watch. As the man's hand began to wrap around the the Archaeologist, Chopper stood up. "Hey, Split head" The deer yelled out and as he charged the figure in his walk point "Get away from my girlfriend". Chopper passed through the "man's" body and he accidentally tackles Robin.

They fall of the Cabin roof and sprawl out on the deck. "Sorry, Robin!" Chopper said as he scrambled to get up from the floor to assist his GF. "It's okay, Chopper." She said as she got up "You saved me from that thing". As she said that, the jester let out a distorted laughter as it vanished.

Chopper and Robin stare the spot were the thing stood.

They decided that, despite what their dreams were, they were gonna leave. They didn't wan't to continue for fear of it. But they will return. With the rest of their friends, enough to probably overpower the fool if it shows up again.

They turn their vessel around and began the trip back to Raftel. As they sail off, the harlequin watch on a rock that had pierced the ocean. It let out a quieter laugh as it vanished again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick one shot for christmas. thank you for reading my stories. i am going to take a break from writing. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Years


End file.
